


Adolin Really (REALLY) Likes Bondage

by AKABess



Series: Porno, Porno, Porno! [6]
Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Oddly vanilla sex for all that, Radiant Sex, bondage/dominance, cuckholding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 12:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19020193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKABess/pseuds/AKABess
Summary: More Shallan/Kaladin/Adolin playtime.  But this time, Kaladin is In Charge.  And Adolin REALLY likes it.





	Adolin Really (REALLY) Likes Bondage

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [make a vassal of him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049393) by [Dhillarearen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dhillarearen/pseuds/Dhillarearen). 



> This is the one that started it all. Inspired by Dhillarearen's "Make a Vassal of Him." I can't express how much I loved that work. So I originally wrote this as a continuation to that story. Then another, and another and so on. So thank you.
> 
> And as a side note, sorry this has taken a while to get out. My laptop died, and it took a while to get it back up and running, and then life intervened. I've got a few more of these already written, and few lined up with some basic outlining/synopses done. Hopefully I'll get another one out soon (though the next one needs serious copyediting. If life continues to be fucky, I'll just go ahead and post it without).

Adolin had no idea where this kink had come from, but he knew he was all in. He and Shallan still made love alone, gentle and languid together on lazy afternoons or hot and rushed in a secluded closet between meetings when the crem was flying and Roshar was in grave danger. And sometimes when Kaladin was off duty, he joined them in a sweaty hot tangle of bodies in their rooms, when it was hard to distinguish who was fucking whom and no one really cared anyway. And then there were the times when he and Kaladin took out sparring grudges on each other in the intimate confines of Adolin's private preparation room outside the sparring grounds. Hard and angry bodies crashing against each other and struggling for dominance in the most primal way possible.

But then there were the carefully planned trysts the three of them arranged together. Sometimes they required weeks of planning. Whispered words passed in hallways as the three went about their respective duties and private meetings long after everyone else had gone to bed. Adolin was only peripherally involved in the planning. Sometimes he didn't even know they had planned one of these events. And that was just how he liked it. This wasn't about three lovers just enjoying each other's bodies. This was about Adolin's mind.

\--

It had been a long day for Adolin. He'd had two meetings with Roion and Sebarial's generals respectively, followed by a troop inspection, then training with Zahel and a strategy meeting with his father, Dalinar. Then there had been a quick break to find some food, and reports to go over from the past week's troop orders. Life in Urithiru was definitely not a vacation for Adolin Kholin, cousin to the Queen of Alethkar.

Finally, after all this, he was ready to eat the supper he'd had sent up to his and Shallan's chambers, maybe make love to his wife, and fall into bed. When he opened the door, Shallan was sitting at the table sketching. Several covered trays sat in the middle, just steaming the window where one was placed a little too close. Shallan smiled but didn't glance up from her art when Adolin entered. He smiled back and felt the peace that came with a happy marriage and a purpose in his life. How on Roshar had he gotten so lucky?

"Eat up," Shallan said warmly, still sketching. "It'll get cold." A single creationspren popped into existence on the back of the chair she was sitting on, in the form of another chair that walked like some sort of bizarre animal across its length.

"With pleasure, wifey dearest." He pulled a chair out catty-corner to her and began taking lids off trays. Spiced meat of some sort on a bed of tallew grain steamed until it puffed and split, and a small bowl of gravy adorned one tray, and spicy-sweet bread pudding was on another. Shallan's tray contained a mix of vegetables and steamed cremling meat covered in a sweet-smelling glaze and served over the same steamed tallew. Food rationing was in full effect in Urithiru, so the grain was soulcast, but the meat was real, and the bread for the pudding had been baked in the new bakery that had been set up in what was apparently a room built for the purpose by the original inhabitants of the tower. Having rank did have its privileges, small though this one might seem. The lower dahns and nahns mostly didn't have access to real meat, and the bakery was still trying to catch up to the demands of such a large population.

After a moment, Shallan snapped her notebook closed, and the creationspren popped back to wherever it was they went when not hovering around artists at work. She smiled fondly at her husband and got up to kiss the side of his head, briefly nuzzling his strange blond and black hair with a sigh. Then she attacked her own food with gusto, and Adolin was amused by her rush. Leave it to Shallan to admonish him to eat before his food got cold, then keep working until her own food met the same fate.

Adolin was just about to set aside his plate when a knock came at the door. Shallan's back snapped straight as she struggled to swallow the huge bite she'd crammed into her mouth. So there was a reason she was rushing…

"Enter," Adolin called, turning his chair so he could see who needed them after their official day had ended.

The door opened, and Kaladin strode in, spear in hand. The tall man's uniform was wrinkled at the joints as if he'd been drilling with Bridge 4 all day, and his long wavy hair was the same tangled mess as always. He didn't look like much of an officer if you only looked at his clothes, but his bearing belied that idea. This was a man used to command, capable and sure of himself.

"Kal!," Adolin said, turning further in his seat to grin up at his best friend. "Pull up a seat! I'll make you a plate." He turned back to the table to fit actions to words.

Kaladin quietly closed the door and leaned his spear against the wall next to it, a thoughtful look on his usually taciturn face. Then he straightened and strode over to Adolin with purpose. "On your feet, soldier!" he barked and the hint of a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth when Adolin jumped.

"Wha-?" Adolin began, confused.

Kaladin slapped the fork out of Adolin's hand and grabbed the lapels of Adolin's jacket, roughly hauling the slightly shorter man to his feet. "I said on your feet, Princeling," he growled in Adolin's face. He looked down at the casual way Adolin's jacket was unbuttoned, the way his undershirt was rucked up and almost untucked. "Your jacket is unbuttoned, princeling." His tone softened and Adolin's eyes widened as he finally understood the situation.

"Ye- yes, Captain." Adolin couldn't suppress a shiver as he stuttered like a new recruit. In this, at least, he was actually very very new.

"That means you're out of uniform." Kaladin murmured and pulled back slightly, grabbing the opening of Adolin's jacket. He roughly pulled it down the man's arms to reveal the undershirt beneath. "That's not keeping to the Codes," he said softly.

"No, Captain," Adolin said simply, maintaining his attention stance. Every fiber of his being was focused on the imposing man before him, and he didn't notice Shallan quietly circling them to come up by Adolin's elbow. Silently, she moved the chair behind him and lifted her hands to his arms. She yanked the jacket the rest of the way off, causing him to jump.

Before he could recover, Kaladin had stepped forward again and grabbed Adolin's hair, pulling his head back roughly. "Is that sass from you, soldier?"

Wisely, Adolin held his tongue. No answer could ever be correct with a Sergeant who was looking for a reason to punish his recruits. He couldn't, however, stop the lump from rising in his throat as he swallowed against it.

"I thought not," Kaladin said with a seeming air of satisfaction. His hand drifted to Adolin's jaw, and he gently turned the Prince's head to presumably examine his shaving technique. He trailed a finger down over the slight stubble and frowned. "Unbuttoned jacket, unshaved…" He said quietly, judging.

Shallan's delicate arms snaked around her husband's waist, gently untucking his shirt like some sort of Dishevelment Spren flitting around pranking people.

Kaladin's gaze drifted downwards to observe Shallan's actions. "Untucked shirt." He clucked his tongue, bringing his face next to Adolin's to murmur into his ear. "You're a disgrace, recruit." He placed a hand on Adolin's chest and widened the distance between them so he was no longer right in Adolin's face. He turned away completely, then, and started picking at the remains of Adolin's dinner. "Strip," he said simply.

"What?" Adolin asked incredulously. This whole thing was very disconcerting. They'd played power games in the past, but this was not how they went. There was usually an actual lead-up to the nudity, and he was never the only undressed person in the situation. Where was Kal going with this?

Adolin jumped when Shallan's hands again appeared from behind him to begin unbuttoning his shirt. She must have climbed onto the chair to better reach, and it gave her enough room to bring her face close to his ear and whisper. "Better do what he says, Ado. He seems serious." He couldn't see the smile on her face, but he could hear it. They'd planned this. With shaking fingers, he took over the unbuttoning of his shirt and wondered what else they had planned.

Shallan lithely moved over to the table and began clearing the trays, and Kaladin nearly smacked her hand when she took the one he'd been picking from. She stuck her tongue out at him, and storm him, he winked.

Food cleared away, Kaladin turned once again to regard Adolin, who was nearly undressed. He was having trouble with his boots. Trembling fingers and ragged breathing did that to a man. Kal's eyes narrowed, and his lips thinned in a scowl. "Need I repeat myself?"

Adolin's breath caught, and he paused for the smallest fraction of a second.

"Strip! Or must I do it myself?" Kal growled at him. Then a smile tugged at his lips again as Adolin hurried to obey the order.

Finally getting his boots off, Adolin tossed them to the side where he'd piled his clothes as they came off his body. Sweat prickled on his skin, the faint breeze from the ventilation system cooling his body. He hardly dared to breathe.

Kaladin stalked up to Adolin with his hands clasped behind his back, surveying him once more. He moved in an arc behind the shorter man, then back again, leaving Adolin intensely aware of his nudity under such intense scrutiny. When Kal turned to face him, he pulled his hands from behind his back to show a rope he'd been holding. Where on Roshar had he been hiding that?

Adolin felt a beginning surge of arousal, and more than a little trepidation.

With a swift movement, Kaladin pushed Adolin backward. Adolin flailed in a natural response to suddenly falling, but his butt thunked squarely into the chair Shallan had been standing on. Kal handed her the rope and stepped forward again to put his hand around Adolin's throat and jaw. He put his face right in Adolin's, noses barely grazing each other. "You will watch. If you make a sound, even the smallest whimper, you will be gagged." He spoke quietly, but the tone was harsh as stone. Kal then stood to his full height and began unbuttoning his own jacket.

Then Adolin was pushed from behind so that he was leaning forward in his chair. Small, delicate hands grasped first one arm and then the other, moving them behind his body and snaking them through the wider gaps in the dowelled chair back. He felt the rope being expertly tied to each of his wrists, binding them together through the rungs of the chair, immobilizing him in one easy step. All while he watched Kal take off his jacket and begin undoing the fastenings on his shirt. It didn't take long.

Then Shallan glided into his field of vision, and he watched as she moved to Kaladin. He was a striking contrast to the small woman. Where he was tall, she was short, unusually so for an Alethi. Her hair was striking red and went down to her waist when unbound as it was now. His was the darkest black and fell in soft waves to the middle of his back. His skin was a deep tan, and hers was alabaster fair with a dusting of freckles. It made quite a picture when she reached up to rest her hands on the back of his neck, pulled him down and kissed him.

The kiss was deep and slow. Adolin could see their lips parted, mouths moving, and the occasional glimpse of tongue. It was scandalous. His wife kissing the Captain of his guards. But Kaladin was not indifferent to her attentions, one of his hands rested lightly on her lower back as he bent forward, the other hand cradling her head with fingers buried in her hair. The intensity of their kiss grew, and Shallan moved to grasp his shirt, pulling him even closer to her. The fingers on her lower back flexed and slid down to her butt.

After an eternity, the two separated. With a twinge of arousal, Adolin watched his wife finish unfastening Kaladin's shirt. He pulled the shirt tails out of his trousers and shucked the garment to let it fall to the floor. Then he began unbuttoning the high neck of her havah. He paused when he'd opened the garment to about her collar bone, and nuzzled her neck, whispering in her ear and nibbling where his lips had moved aside her collar.

Heat rose in Adolin's face, and in his groin. He strained against his bonds but was careful not to make a sound.

Shallan was breathing heavily now, her small bosom heaving with lust. A flush had risen on her cheeks, and Adolin knew a similar flush was spreading across her bosom, though it was still covered by her demure Vorin gown. She soon changed that, as she unbuttoned her gown all the way to her hips and began wriggling out of it. Her right arm was pulled from a sleeve, and both Kaladin's and Adolin's breath hitched as she drew the fabric down her left shoulder, slowly revealing her left arm, and finally her safehand. Both men were frozen, watching this agonizingly slow striptease.

Kaladin groaned when she caressed his face with her safehand and turned his face to kiss the palm. Then he growled with lust and shoved the rest of her havah off her body to pool around her feet, leaving her standing in only her white shift. Her nipples showed through the thin fabric, and she squealed as he lifted her and turned to set her on the table.

Adolin was finding it storming hard to keep quiet. It felt strange to be so aroused by watching his wife with another man, but that didn't change the fact at all. Adolin leaned forward as if drawn to the scene before him like a magnet to iron.

Kaladin and Shallan devoured each other's mouths as if they were starving. Shallan gasped and let her head fall back when he moved to suck a trail of kisses down her neck and to her chest, and with her inhale, she began to glow. Behind her slitted eyes, Adolin could see stormlight brightened eyes, and the light streamed from her mouth where it hung open. She was a vision of soft sensuality, glowing like a goddess.

Adolin groaned.

The effect was instantaneous. Both Kaladin and Shallan's heads whipped up to look at him. His eyes went wide, and Kaladin straightened up.

"What did I say?" Kal growled. His eyes were now glowing as well, a shining blue where they had once been so dark brown as to seem black.

"You," Adolin choked on the words. "You said you'd gag me," he whispered. His erection bobbed in time with the knot in his throat.

"That's right," Kal said, a small and evil smile on his face. "So guess what we're going to do now?" He disappeared behind Adolin briefly and reemerged with Adolin's own cravat. He deftly tied it in a rough gag around Adolin's mouth, leaning down to whisper in his ear. "I hope you're enjoying this, Princeling, because I sure am." Adolin could only nod minutely.

Kal stood and faced Shallan. "Now, where were we?" he asked with a grin on his face.

Shallan's grin matched the Captain's as she hopped down from the table. "Right about here." She reached down to grab the hem of her shift and pulled it over her head. Shallan giggled girlishly when Kaladin groaned and fairly leapt back to her side. While she hopped back up onto the table, he shucked his trousers and boots in one fell swoop, freeing his own erection. He kicked the garments aside and Shallan reached for him as he once again devoured her mouth. Her legs spread, and her tiny feet came to rest on the back of Kaladin's well-muscled thighs, pulling him closer. His left hand trailed down her torso to rest on her hip, and she ground her sex against his belly as their mouths met in a clash of teeth and tongues.

Then Kaladin knelt in front of her, pulling her by the hips to the very edge of the table. She leaned back on her arms, once again letting her head fall back, her hair cascading in a crimson wave behind her. Kaladin knelt to lap at her sex, gently tonguing the folds and flicking lightly off the bundle of nerves at the top. Shallan gasped again, then groaned when he began eating her with more vigor. The stormlight leaked here, too, and it sparkled on the trails of wetness left by Kaladin's ministrations. She brought a hand up to stroke her own breast as Kaladin skillfully made love to her with his mouth, and groaned when he put his long fingers to good use.

Adolin groaned uninhibited now when he saw Kaladin's finger first penetrate his wife, and he watched her pant to her first orgasm of the night.

"Kal," she breathed as the waves of pleasure abated. "I need you in me."

Adolin didn't think he'd ever heard anything as hot.

Apparently, neither did Kal, because he was only too happy to oblige. He stood quickly and spit into his hand to lubricate his cock. It took only a moment to line it up with Shallan's shining wet gash and then he plunged into her. Her gasps took on a shrill quality as Kaladin thrust into her, and she was soon moaning towards another orgasm. Kaladin saw her through it and then knelt again to worship her most holy of temples, pumping his own cock all the while.

He took his time with her, making sure Adolin had a good show. He licked her from bottom to top, delving his tongue into her gash, and then swirled his tongue around her clit. Then he suckled it gently for a moment before pulling away again. He gently thrust a finger into her, then two, rubbing her clit with his thumb.

Shallan moaned when Kaladin withdrew his fingers, but once again he stood to thrust his manhood into her, grasping her hips for purchase. Then the storming man looked at Adolin and smiled. He smiled at the bound man like an axehound eating a stolen roast whole.

Adolin ached to join in. His fingers were desperate to caress both their bodies, to feel the slight chill of the stormlight leaking from them and the slickness of their sweat. He wanted to taste their mouths and their sexes, and to feel them respond to him. But instead, he was tied to this storming chair.

Kaladin's breath hitched and with a half-grunt/half-shout, he withdrew from Shallan's body. She let out a disappointed noise through her panting but did not let that slow her down. With stormlight enhanced quickness, she hopped down from the table to kneel and take Kaladin into her mouth. Her skillful tongue and hands brought him quickly to the brink, and over. The noises Kaladin made when orgasming were beautiful.

Adolin moaned with his friend, somehow feeling closer to the sex that had happened in front of him for all that he was forcibly kept from it. He ached with want, and Shallan met his eyes with a satisfied smile as she swallowed Kaladin's issue.

Then, seemingly in an instant, Kaladin was kneeling before the young prince. As Kaladin took Adolin into his mouth, Shallan stood and moved to remove Adolin's gag. She leaned down to softly say, "I want to hear what he does to you, husband. I want to hear you come apart."

Then Kaladin swallowed him to the root. With a moan, Adolin thrust his hips forward, nearly gagging the man before him. But Kaladin, in all his glowing glory, didn't miss a beat. He bobbed his head and swirled his tongue. He grabbed Adolin's cock and the touch was surprisingly gentle for all the calluses that spear-drilling had left.

Slowly, after a seeming age, Adolin cracked. His world shattered, and he shuddered his release into Kaladin's eager mouth. Still breathing hard, Adolin raised his head to regard his two lovers and marveled at how well they knew him. Yes, he was all in.


End file.
